The Playboy and The New Girl
by WhenYouLetYourHeartWin
Summary: She was new and difficult, and all he needed was a new challenge..
1. Trailer

**Narator**

_Display_

Spoken

**Everything was becoming to easy pikin's for Troy Bolton,**

_Shows him sighing._

**He need something new,**

**Or rather, Someone new..**

_Shows a new girl walking into the school hallways and people looking at her._

**She was new, **_**and**_** difficult..**

_Shows him looking at her and smirking._

''Might wanna watch where you're going asshole''

''Ooh, i like 'em feisty..''

**The kind beautiful brunette, who wouldn't give a guy like him, or so she thought, the time of day..**

**Who knew she could could have such an impact on him,**

**Nobody did, including him..**

''Wanna go out friday ?''

''Sorry, unlike some people, i actually do my homework so i can get into college. Besides, i don't date jerks..''

**-**

''Dude, why're you hasselin' over this chick that obviously doesn't like 'ya..''

''There's something different..''

''Well whatever, Britney Jenkins has been checkin' you out for awhile..''

''Then you fuck 'er, i couldn't care..''

**Could she change the most popular guy and East High's playboy,**

**By just agreeing to go out with him ?**

_Shows him smiling down at her, and her looking up and doing so also._

**But he becomes quite attached, and doesn't know what's going on..**

_Shows him looking confused, _

''Troy, sweetie, you okay ?''

''Mom,'' **he began,** ''What's that feeling when you meet someone, without knowing anything, or guessing anything, and they change your life completely.

You're infatuated with that person, you can't stop thinking about them, they're on your mind constantly..''

**Secrets are dished,**

**And tears are shed..**

''Just because i was dubbed East High's playboy, doesn't mean i was one.. I never slept with anyone, ever..''

''You mean you're..'' **he nodded**

**-**

''My dad left when he found out my mom was two months pregnant.. Six and a half months later, i was born. I never met my father..''

She cries into his chest, as he hugs he tightly.

**He changed, and for better, even if the worse wasn't in him before..**

**And does everything he can to make her smile,**

**And hels her when she's upset..**

''I called your father..''

''How did you-''

''My mom's works at the station. But you don't wanna hear the rest..''

''Why not ?''

''You sure ?'' she nodded, he took a deep breath, ''He's married and lives with two kids into West Albuqerque.''

**All to find out his friends, feel the same..**

''We like her dude, she seems cool and we're glad to have the old Troy back..''

**But in their relationship, still one part remains for the phylosophy..**

''You sure you wanna do this ?'' he asked, kissing her neck.

''As sure.. as a cow.. bo.. y.. shooti.. ng an.. indian..'' she moaned, and gasped, between his kisses on her stomach.

''We really.. have to.. work on.. your say.. ings..''

_**The Playboy and The New Girl**_

_Troy Bolton, the not-so-much Playboy.._

_Gabriella Montez, the new girl who tames him.._

_The Love, that the two hold through each other.._


	2. She's New, You Wink

**The Playboy **and _The New Girl_

Chapter 1 : IShe's New, You Wink

''Jerk!'' a girl yelled in the East High hallways.

Yes, it was that time of year again, the time where school was to to begin _again_. The time where every guy in the school, including various male teachers, had to beware of the seducer that is.. _Troy Bolton_. Okay, seriously, he had an impact on everyone, nearly eerything growing. He could just snap his fingers and a regular everyday student would be at his feet in seconds. Girls would try dressing in slutty clothes just to get him to look at them, but suprisingly unsucceding. Even a few of his female teacher's fell for him. He had everything going for him, the looks, the talent, the body.. But yet, he still wanted something more, something difficult, something different, something _new_.

''Uhh..'' a girl breathed as he sent a wink in her direction. He was making his way down the school corridors winking at every female specemin.

He was accompanied by his best friend, Chad Danforth, other wise known as _the sidekick, with the 'fro._

Headed in direction of the school doors. The begining of every year, it started like this. He would wait at one side of the door, whilst Chad would do so on the another side. They would wait until time came to bring a new, unknown, throgh the school doors. He new everything, and everyone, and everything about those people.

He could tell that Mrs. Holaway, the maths teacher, hasn't been getting any in weeks as she's as stressed out as hell. And that Mrs. Darbus had some serious issues as a child, as you _never _see her smile. Then again, anyone could see that..

Then there she was, the new object in Troy's target that had just made it's way through the school doors.

Troy turned his head, to get a look at the teenage girl with her handful of books, her bag falling off her shoulder, and her long dark curls cascading down her shoulders. If you would have put the whole scenario in slow,_ slow_, motion, you might have seen him slightly raise his eyebrows.

Chad nodded in his direction, indicating for annoyance of the creature. Troy nodded with a smirk, before stepping forward and bumping into the girl.

She dropped to the ground, her books falling, her bag flying off her shoulder, and her hair moving out off her way, going behind her shoulders and down the back.

''Might wanna' watch where you're going asshole!'' she hissed, flicking her hair out of her way, and picking her books back up.

Chad gased, whilst Troy just grinned widely, lowring himself down to her height, currently on the floor, ''I like 'em feisty!'' he said with a smirk. He rose up, but not before blowing on her hair that was covering her eyes, and he saw the dark chocolate brown inside them.

The two boys walked off, and lightly chuckled to the girl making her way upwards.

She stood up, and started making her way further into the hallways. She got looks from all the students, who were curently whispering all te while looking at her weirdly. he got zoomed out of her daze when a dark girl made her way over to her.

''I cannot believe you just did that!'' the girl exclaimed. Her eyes were wide, and her lips with left open in the shape of an oval.

''Did what ?'' she asked, making her way past the girl, and down the hall.

The girl caught up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her, or slow her down. ''You just called Troy Bolton an asshole..'' she stated shocked, who the hell does't know who he is!

''Who's that ?'' the brunette beauty asked confused, the two girls started walking further.

''Oh just the most popular guy in school!'' the darker one said, nodding her head and pointing in direction of a huge school poster.

The picture was of the face of the guy who had walked into the brunette, his friend slightly smaller on he picture next to him, and more guys behind him and next to him. It read _''Welcome to East High, fellow Wildcats!''_.

''Ooohh, him. Yeah, so ?'' she asked still quite confused.

''Oh whatever, anyway, i'm Taylor..'' she said with a smile, sticking out her hand.

The brunette smiled back, ''Gabriella..'' she said politely.

''Okay, who's your homeroom teacher ?'' Taylor asked.

''Umm..'' Gabriella started, taking her time to flick through her pages of paper, ''Mrs. Darbus, you ?''

''Likewise.'' she said happily. Taylor grabbed her hand and dragged her off in direction of the classroom.

Taylor sat down in her seat, and said to Gabriella to sit behind her. Gabriella did so told.

Troy made his way in class, accompanied once again, by his best friend, 'fro boy, Chad. He was winking at every girl who he thought was cute enough. He slowly winked at Gabriella, along with a smirk playing on his lips. Before sitting down in his seat infront and left to Taylor, which meant he had full view of Gabriella if he turned around.

Taylor gasped, ''OhMyGod! Troy just totally winked at you!'' she whispered quietly.

''Yeah, so ?'' she asked with a shrug.

''He doesn't even wink at Ice Queen, Sasha Longheart, and she's like the most popular girl in school..'' Taylor stated.

''Whatever, i'd hardly think of it anyway..'' Gabriella said. Taylor shurgged boringly turning around in her seat, just in time for Mrs. Darbus to walk in.

''Hello class, i'm really dissapointed that i have you guys this year _again_, maybe te new students could lighten my mood.'' she said, ''Let's see..'' she began searching in the classroom for the new people that she didn't recognise, ''Umm, you're new.. Go ahead and present yourself.'' she said, taking her seat in her big chair behind her desk.

...

**What will we find out about Gabriella when she prsents herself, find out in chapter 2, up soon.**


End file.
